


It was you…, always…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: They have shared almost all of their lives together…They have always depended on each other…It is only fair for them to find peace within that close circle…





	It was you…, always…

**Author's Note:**

> A bit Episodic told Story about the Brothers lives... mostly from Deans perspective but not generally his Point of view...
> 
> Noooooo Beta and noooooo Native as always.  
> I just needed to do do a closed and finished one since i felt i only have ongoing going on.... ^^P It drove me a bit nuts...

It was you…, always… SPN FF

 

„STAY Still!“ The blond eight year old was loosing his patience. His grip got more fiercely at the small Child sitting in that rusty and old tub, splashing with the bit water that had been heated before its use since the pipes in that shabby motel room weren’t working.

The maybe three, four years old chubby Toddler had laughed till that moment, now, feeling the other Boy hurting him on his wrist and shoulder, he loudly started crying and screaming with all of his lungs strength, shaking the thin walls in that current hideout.

It didn’t took long for someone to complain, forcefully hammering on the plasterboard wall and yelling for silence.  
But of course it had the opposite effect, leaving the tiny dark haired to scream and cry even more and the older one even more stressed and in panic.

He tried to seal the young child’s mouth, covering it with his own small hand, but the tiny dark haired started struggling under this constriction and the water was splashed around once more as he tried to get free.  
Finally, as the Toddlers head started to get red the older boy left him alone, pulling on his hairs in his own distress. The blond one seemed shocked, his green, big child eyes wide opened as he stumbled back a few steps.

The blond Boy left the Toddler sitting in that already cooling about one feet high water and hurried to an old army bag resting in some corner.  
He hectically searched for something the boy though he had put in there as they had to leave their last hideout.

The toddler, once more and even though it should have been impossible, raised his voice, pitching it even higher.

“SSSSSSSccchhhhhh Please…” The blond Boy, still searching in that old Army bag was begging. They had to be silent, not to draw attention, it was important, he had been ordered.  
His hands worked fast, turning things and throwing stuff aside in an untypical manner.  
But it was desperation, fear, panic and Commands, and every second his Sibling would continue his screaming they would be in trouble one way or the other…

The boy was close to tears himself as he finally, finally, at the ground of that duffel bag found what he had looked for.

\----------

The toddlers face was still red, this time from tears and his screaming efforts as the older Boy finally returned immediately handing one of the green plastic soldiers over to the sobbing, sniffing and hiccuping younger Brother who at least had stopped screaming and was only left with crying.  
The huge, multicoloured eyes looked up at the blond who fell down to his knees over his exhaustion as the Toddler started chewing on the small toy still held by the older Blond.

“…dean….” The little one mumbled after he had calmed enough to form a word.  
“…you mad….hic… me…?”  
The older Blond with that intense green eyes sighed as he looked at the Toddler in his care.  
He carefully scanned the young Creature he felt so overwhelmed by…, and sometimes though he hated…

But every time those color changing eyes looked back at him, questioning, begging, trusting with no condition…

“…I am just tired…Lets get you washed and to bed …ok? If you be nice I read you something.”  
“…I love you Sammy.” Dean smiled and the Toddler returned it.

# ***

“DAMN IT GIVE IT BACK!” Sam yelled and tried to jump in order to catch the book his Brother was holding far over his head.

“What’s that Theatre class?!” Dean was grinning face wide. He already had made jokes about Sam’s decision to join this club in their current School.

“Dean GIVe it Back!” It was only randomly and only around his Brother that Sam sometimes got his high pitched and frustrated voice, because it was only Dean who could push all of his emotional buttons to that degree.  
It was Dean who could get him the most frustrated, it was Dean who could get him into rage and it was Dean who could anger him till Sam wanted to throw something and slam some doors, many of them.

“Come on, stop being an ass.” Sam frowned and begged, knowing that he would only get his stuff when Dean would be bored from this game. 

\----------

And only a few hours later, Dean had returned his trophy, throwing it on the younger ones bed before informing him that he would be out for a hot date.  
Sam had only frowned in disgust about the 16 years olds announcement.  
He didn’t care where Dean would be that night and he especially didn’t cared about that stupid girl selling herself off to this stupid idiot that was his Brother.

Sam didn’t react and demonstrative took the book to read.  
Dean smiled at that and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Got you some Burger…” The now dark blond stated already opening the door. “…don’t worry got you that stupid Salad too.” Dean added with a gentle smile, that Sam missed, as the older One closed the door behind. 

\----------

As usual it was already dawning as Dean got back to their current place. He tried to be silent but his drunken state made it a bit difficult.

The dark blond took off his Fathers heavy leather Jacket he was using like an Armor to hide in. It was holding his/their Fathers strength and command when ever the old man was gone. Dean was taking it as a symbol of power. He was in charge when John was out, and out he was more and more often lately.

The Burger where still left in the fridge and Dean frowned about it but took them never the less for his ‘Breakfast’ while he looked if Sam at least had eaten the Salad he seemed to like for some reason.

Dean was still swaying but managing his body way better after the food and some Limo he did not know where it came from and as he finally sneaked into their united Bedroom.  
He found Sam, laying not on his bed, still dressed and sound asleep over the book about acting.  
It was just so Sammy to go it on in theory at first.  
Dean huffed out in amusement and kept down to not wake the younger Brother.

He could have taken Sam’s bed, but instead Dean chose differently.  
They had done it in the past and always as they had been younger and smaller. But it was still comforting to have Sam around, hearing his breathing and moves in his sleep, feeling the younger ones warmth. It was all they ever had close to a family. And even though Dean would deny it if asked, but he needed that, needed to have Sam close, the only one he trusted, the only left home by his side. 

The Teenager took care of the papers spread all over his bed. Dean took Sam’s own blanket and brought it over tugging the younger one into a tuna roll before he was satisfied with his work and ready to get to bed.

“Love you Sammy…” Dean whispered and the Boy next to him mumbled in his sleep.

# ***

Dean slummed down on the broken and dusty Armchair that cracked dangerously under the Hunters weight.  
The dark blond was exhausted and his Arm was bleeding from a deep Cut that luckily had not hit his muscles. John had done the preparation, had done the Research and Plan.  
It always was the old man doing that.  
Dean was only supposed to be there in time as ordered and to follow the given commands.

Over Years the young man had become quite good at that…  
It was a solid role a structure Dean could find some reason in his Life for.  
And although it was dangerous to go in blindly at any time, it was exactly what John wanted his oldest Son to do and due to his early and perfect training and raising, Dean never questioned his Position in that ‘War’ they were living in.  
After so long in Charge of someone’s life, Dean felt a relieve in only following the stronger, the greater, god like figure that his Father had become, maybe always has been.

This Hunt however had been one of the bad ones…, at least for the left dark blond Winchesters.  
They had looked for an artefact, which of course, John had not told his son. They had broken into a used, private house. Something Dean did not fully agree on and to make things worse they had left innocents in danger after they had what they’ve come for.  
John had ordered Dean to hurry as they had been attacked by the Protectors of that Artefact. Dean had never seen such Creatures before but his Dad had seemed familiar with them.  
But since he had not shared his knowledge, once again, Dean had been left to figure it out himself how to fight those Spider-Human-Knife Hybrids.  
John had told him to meet at a certain Bar in a few days and had left the cursed box and the Artefact in hand.

It wasn’t the first time Dean had been left in the middle of a Case, it wasn’t the first time John had sent his son into a fight, hiding every information. Dean saw it as a test, one he had to pass, mostly to survive, but even more important for the Winchester Hunter, to not disappoint his Fathers expectations of him.

And it had become more difficult though, now that Sam had left them. At least that’s how Dean was still seeing it, ignoring that his Father had thrown the younger one out, not giving him any other options.

\----------

Dean knew he wasn’t safe here, he knew he was just hiding from the last left Creature.  
But for the moment he would be able to recover his Breath and to patch up his wound. It would only be temporary but it was better than nothing.

The night was already chilled and it would get more down by the hours.  
Dean was sweaty and the temperature was cooling his body down.  
With shivering hands he took off his typical shirt, the Jacket, the flannel and started cleaning the deep Cut that was almost the length of his upper arm.

It took a while to fix it enough to keep the skin together and not rip it open or intensify the bleeding in any move.  
Dean carefully took his cloth back on and leaned back in that defect armchair.  
The Hunter needed a moment to rest and his green eyes stared up through the open roof of this old shack.

His thoughts were drifting, to a warm room, a good dinner, a cold beer…and a smiling Brother…

“Love you Sammy…” Dean whispered to the stars sadly smiling, hoping that Sam would be fine, safe and happy, where ever he was now.

# ***

“Hey, get this...” Sam, enthusiastically as always, went straight to the information he had found in the lore.

Dean smiled and missed listening carefully.  
It didn’t matter though he always had been good in fast decisions and working with what they’ve got on site.

The older Hunter crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched as his Brother went on and on and on in order to deliver every possible Detail.  
He didn’t look up, not once while pointing at some more important Facts and reaching for another book to underline it with an example.

Dean smiled just watching the whole, constantly repeating itself, situation.

As he finally walked further into the Bunkers library, towards the taller dark haired, but younger Hunter, Sam was gesturing for something he found most fascinating and Dean missed again.

Only as the dark blond was almost leaning on his younger Sibling, Sam looked up, waking from the world of facts he could sometimes get lost in.

Dean looked him straight in the eyes, a gentle, warm smile still on his lips.

“Love you Sammy…” Dean stated and leaned in, kissing his Brothers cheek.  
“It’s Sam…” The younger one did counter with a slight frown, but he accepted the caress…

“Bitch…”  
“Jerk…”

 

END…

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
